Fell in love
by Brynlee
Summary: What would happen if Luce never fell in love with Daniel at swords and cross? What if she fell in love with Cam what would happen. first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN THE FALLEN SERIES BY LAUREN KATE OR ANYONE OF THE CHARACTERS. So everyone this is my first fan fic so sorry if it sucks.**_

Chapter 1

While I'm in class a paper airplane fly's by and lands on my back pack and I realize it's from Daniel and I give him the worst glare as if to say fuck you he seems a little surprised and I am glad because he is a twat. When lunch comes I see Cam as saved a seat for me at his table by Arraine, Gabbe, and Daniel as I near I get shoved and my food goes all over my shirt and I run into the bathroom.

Later that very same night there's a light tapping on the wall as I get up to see who it is I trip and somebody catches me as I look up I see those gorgeous emerald green eyes. I realize it's Cam He looks at me like the sun is just barely shining. As I get up Cam looks up at me and say's you okay there sweetheart" I can't even get these words out of my mouth because he is just so damn gorgeous so I give a little nod and he laughs full heartedly. Cam suggests we go for a walk and all I reply is a stupid little "sure" as were walking I realize cam just took my hand and giggle. Giggle something is wrong with me. When we stop Cam looks at me as if he is looking into my very soul and leans down and kisses me.

**OHH CLIFFHANGER I wonder what's going to happen is she going to start thinking about Daniel or not. Sorry the chapter was short massive writers block but, should I continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the fallen series by Lauren Kate. Do I wish. I need some ideas what to write about so you should review me ideas. I don't care what kind of review**

Chapter 2

As he kissing me, I have no I idea on what's going on so, all I can think to do is kiss him back and I realize how soft his lips are. He pulls back, but I don't want him to stop kissing me. He speaks.

My face probably shows that I'm clueless because he just chuckles. " We should get you back to your room." Cam says. I'm speechless so all I can do is nod.

While I'm in my room I can't think about anything else, except that one kiss- that one amazing kiss. Cam. Cam. Cam—"why did he pull back when he kissed me?" She sits down to think this over when a voice interrupts her thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" the snarky voice questions. Luce turns around in her seat and sees Penn standing in the doorway. Luce looks into the eyes of Penn and asks, "How long have you been there?" Penn looked at her with an angry growl on her face. "Long enough," she answers and walks father into her room.

Luce motions toward the bed with her hand and Penn plops down. She suddenly became intense and replies "Cam." Penn looked at her questionably and asks "Why Cam?" Luce chose her words carefully.

"He kissed me first." Doubt flooded Penn's face. Luce suddenly realized that Penn thought she was lying. She pleaded, "you have to believe me."

"I believe you, but I'm having trouble understanding why he would kiss you after knowing you only a few days." Luce puts her head down as if about to cry. Penn walks over to Luce and says, "If you want information on him I got you covered."

**You should review and give me constructive criticism. Just tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the fallen series by Lauren Kate or any of the characters. Tell me what you think should I continue or not. REVIEW. REVIEW. Thank you to Charlie Black 2 reviews.**

** Chapter 3**

Luce perked up at hearing this, hoping she didn't show so much surprise at what Penn said. She lifted her head up and asked Penn, "How? Don't you need like special authority or something in that area?" Penn looked at her as if she was dumb, and said "Well, I do have a key to get down into the file area." Luce bounced off the bed and Penn fell backward. She started jumping up and down telling Penn how grateful she is.

Penn gave her a full smile as if she was proud of herself and said "you're welcome." Luce watched as Penn got off the bed and stood by her. Luce said pleadingly, "are you ready or are we gonna be here all day?" Penn frowned and said "Ok, are impatient enough?" They left Luces room and toward the main building. They opened the door to the stairwell but something was holding it closed.

She yanked harder but it just wouldn't budge. She let go of the door and the door opened. She heard the person on the other side of the door cuss. She opened the door as far as it would go and she saw a person on the floor, but quickly realized it was Cam. She got confused and asked "Cam what are you doing on the floor?" Penn pipes in "yah Cam why are you being retarted?" Cam glared at Penn and said "the door wouldn't open and I fell." "Umm. Umm." She looked to Penn for something to say. Penn said "good seeing you, but we have to go."

Luce and Penn walked around Cam then darted down the stairs. She and Penn enter the main floor. Luce stops Penn and says "What about the reds?" Penn has a mischievous grin and says "already took care of it." They continue walking, but hears the stair door open. Luce flips around trying to see if there is anyone. As, she looks around the room there is no one in sight.

They continue walking toward the stairwell to the file room. Luce hears a rustling sound come from the fern. She looks at Penn and says "one second." Penn looks annoyed, but says "Hurry we only have a certain amount of time." She walks slowly toward the fern and looks behind it. She sees that there is nothing there and run's back to Penn and says "There was a sound." Penn looks amused at her suspicion at the fern and says "let's go." They continue to open the door, Luce looks around the room one more time. Luce heads down the stairs first and Penn follows close behind. When they reach the bottom Penn rushes in front towards the filing cabinet and unlocks it.

**Thank you guys for the reviews. But should I continue or not let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The fallen series and all of the characters belong to Lauren Kate. Tell me what you think. Should I continue?**

** Chapter 4**

Luce waits patiently while Penn takes her sweet time opening the file cabinet. Luce can't wait anymore so she says "can you hurry it up?" She says this while looking over her shoulder.

Penn looks at her funny and yanks the cabinet open. It makes a horrible squeaking noise as she does this. Penn mutters something under her breath that she can't hear so she says "can you say that again. Please."

Penn looks aggravated and says "you haven't done this before-have you?" Penn puts her concentration back to finding Cams file.

Luce is getting more and more nervous when she hears Penn call out "what's Cams last name?"

She looks dumbfounded at Penn who isn't paying attention. Finally she says "I think it is Briel." She questions why Penn doesn't know because she has probably been here at least a thousand times. She asks a question "shouldn't you know?"

She hears Penn chuckle and say "just because I read peoples personal files does not mean I want to go through Cams." She spits out the last word as if it is a cuss.

Luce looks at Penn and says "you don't like Cam?" She says that in a shocked manner.

She turns around slowly and says "me and him don't get along." Finally she pulls out a brown file labeled "Cameron Bagzer Briel."Luce and Penn look at each other and burst out laughing. Penn looks at Luce and says "B-a-n-g-z-e-r." she repeats it to herself. Penn laughs and says "as he ever banged you?"

Luce glares at Penn, but is overcome with laughter that she can't hold it in any longer. She takes the file and hits Penn on her backside. Penn is in fits of giggles and says "let's just see what's in it."

Luce opens the file to see there's only one page in it. Penn and Luce exchange a look of uncertainty. They look at the paper and see that he got put in Swords and Cross because of theft. Penn starts to say something, but she's interrupted by the door opening.

Luce is freaking out and has a look of alarm in her eyes. Penn whispers "put the file back. Now" Luce shoves the file back in the cabinet not caring where it is put.

She looks towards Penn and sees she's motioning toward the side of the cabinet because there's nothing else in the room. She hears footsteps on the stairs and a light whistling in the air. That's when they realize they forgot to turn off the light.

Luce is reaching out to turn off the light when the person stops at the bottom of the stairs. The person asks "who's there." In an amused voice. Penn mutters "crap" and steps out from the side.

Luce looks up and realizes that it's the one and only Cameron Bangzer Briel. Luce looks at Penn and see's she's about to burst out laughing, but stops her by throwing her hand over her mouth.

Luce is about to say something when Penn throws Luces hand off her mouth and say's "What's up Bangzer?"Cam looks horrified and is about to say something when Luce buts in and says "We are going to go."

She grabs Penn's hand and is at the bottom of the stairs when she feels Cams hand close around her wrist.

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the fallen series by Lauren Kate or any of the characters. Tell me what you think. Review.**

** Chapter 5**

Luce turned around slowly not sure what to expect. She said to Penn, "you go ahead. You don't have to wait for me." Luce looked nervous.

Penn looked at Luce uncertain at first then said "okay, but only because you asked." Penn turned to leave when Luce called out "Thank you." Penn nodded in return.

Luce put her attention back on Cam who was waiting patiently. She studied Cam and saw that he looked unsteady. She finally asked, "what do you want, Cam?" Cam, for once, looked at a loss of words.

He then said "How did you guys know my last name?" Luce was trying to find words that didn't make her sound like a big stalker that she was.

She finally came up with "Penn was showing me how to read the files. She came up with yours and we read it." Luce says it as confidently as she can.

It looks like Cam is about to say something, when he gets thrown across the room. Cam growls "what the hell?" Luce is very confused she looks up and sees a violet glow. She realizes Cam sees it too, because he says "really Grigori you can at least show yourself so Luce can see you." He clicks his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

She turns around and sees Daniel. He looks at her longingly. He then looks at Cam and throws him back down.

Daniel spits at him "Keep your shit hands away from her." Luce is surprised to hear Cam just chuckle. He jumps up so fast it's like he is not human. Something absolutely terrifying.

Cam is in the air not falling down. He also has wings that are black with gold at the top of them. Luce cowers away from him and hides behind Daniel. Cam drops back to the floor with worry he looks sorry.

Daniel grabs her by the waist and leads her up the stairs. We reach the top Daniel is so close to closing door, but not close enough because she still hears Cam yelling "DON'T DO THIS LUCE. IT WILL END BADLY AS IN FLAMES BADLY."

Luce can't hold in her tears anymore she just lets them out Daniel picks her and carries her to her room and puts her on the bed. Daniel calls out in a whisper as light as the moon "Goodnight Lucinda."

She wants to say it too but she can't get over the sight of Cam. She can't believe after all that she wants him even more.

**I know it is short. But think of it as a wanting more chapter I think? **

** Also sorry it has taken me awhile to write it but I had a case of humongous writers block! Next chapter will be longer. I hope.**

**~Brynlee **


	6. I am very sorry!

** I am very sorry!**

**I haven't updated in a while, I have been trying to catch up in school work. That is one reason I haven't updated in a whole the other is can't seem to find my Muse anymore. If you want it to continue just PM me some ideas and I'll see what I can come up with, but until then I won't continue it but it will still be up. Again I am very sorry!**

** ~Brynlee**


End file.
